


To Heal a Broken Bird

by DDDemosthenes_1986



Series: Bat Family Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne Bashing, Family Bonding, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Other, Robin - Freeform, Run Away, he’ll redeem himself though, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDemosthenes_1986/pseuds/DDDemosthenes_1986
Summary: When Damian has finally had it with his father, he runs away, only to get hurt in the process.Jason just so happens to be patrolling and comes across an injured bird, and he might just help him heal his wings.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all ready for a cringe fest? ;)))

"Damian!" Batman yelled getting out of the bat-mobile following his stubborn son who had stomped his way out.

 

Damian turned around, his mask in his hands, glaring at his father, "What?! Honestly father your anger is not necessary, I simply did nothing wrong!" 

 

"Nothing wrong? You disobeyed my orders once again and this has to stop, now!" Bruce scowled, almost ripping his costume off in anger. 

 

"I stopped that criminal from getting away, yes I know it was risky but I got him!" Damian reasoned.

 

"I know that but I specifically told you not to, then you go anyways and almost get yourself killed! God I don't know how Dick could deal with you," Bruce yelled. Damian winced but Bruce felt no guilt.

 

"Well if you hate me so much than why am I even here!" Damian argued as his shock changed to anger once again. He grimaced inside, that sounded so cliche.

 

"You think I asked for you to be here? No! Talia decided to drop you here without my consent! I didn't even know you were ever born and I didn't plan you to have been!" Bruce yelled.

 

"Well a condom and some actual thinking could have prevented me!" Damian yelled, hurt that his father would say such things.

 

Bruce was seeing red know, he went up to his son and slapped him.

 

The sound echoed of the cave walls and a red mark showed up on Damian's cheek. Damian looked at his father in shock and for the first time fear as he took a step back.

 

"I hate you!" He yelled as tears filled his eyes.

 

"Go to your room!" Bruce yelled, already getting a migrane. Damian didn't need to be told twice as he was already halfway up the stairs. 

 

His grandfather was right, father was a fool. Ever since Damian came he had just ignored him and never shown love as Grayson had. He went away for a year on some mission without caring for anyone else especially his blood son. No one actually cared about him, they always looked at him as if he would go and decide to kill them in their sleep, the only one who really cared was Grayson but he was in his home far away from Dami. 

 

Damian almost ran into door from being so deep in thought, he slammed his door shut behind him. 

 

He pulled out a backpack from under his bed and started filling it with clothes, shoes and other necessities like his phone. 

 

He was glad for once that Pennyworth was gone on a trip to England because if he wasn't he would have tried and stopped him. 

 

Damian zipped up the jacket and put on a coat cause of the snow storm coming in. He watched the snow fall rapidly to the ground from his window.

 

Another thing he hated most about coming here, apart from his father, was winter. When he lived in with his mother, cold was not a problem it was mostly sunny and hot with the lowest in maybe the 60s. He was born and raised there in the sun and he hated any cold weather including snow. 

 

Another thought popped into his mind, 'Where am I going to stay?' He can't go to Grayson he has his own city to protect and would just bring him back to Bruce, Todd would just ignore him, his mother had disowened him so he couldn't possibly go there, God forbid ever going near Drake and his team.

 

He had nowhere to go, but he did have enough money for two weeks in a hotel. Even with that option the money would run out eventually....

 

He sighed as he put on some snow boots and after writing a note to Bruce in words that could make any grown sailor blush, he crept out the window and climbed down. 

 

Using his assassin traning to sneak out silently, he unlocked the rusty metal gates and shivered as he walked down the frozen gravel road, 'Here goes nothing'


	2. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a bad experience and meets someone important ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was originally made on December 17th, 2015 but I revised and rewrite some of the parts. Hope you like it!

Damian was freezing.  

The walk from the manor to Gotham wasn't that far maybe a 15 minute drive but it was 35 minutes by foot. Hypothermia acts quickly, very quickly and Damian was learning that the hard way. His boots crunched snow as he walked, the blizzard was now at an extreme.

 The temperature was at 12 degrees but with the high winds it was now -10 and the snow which was falling hard and fast was blinding, Damian could just not see where he was going. 

He really hadn’t thought his through well. He had been so blinded with rage and betrayal, Damian gritted his teeth. His grandfather must be laughing at him for being so foolish.

He shivered in his coat, at first he thought it was a good coat that would protect him the from impending storm but he could barely feel any warmth. He could only feel cold nipping at his fingertips as he trudged on, his eyelashes freezing.

 He was so busy thinking of the cold that he did not notice the ice patch on the road until it was to late, he slipped and landed hard. The snap could be heard from yards away, Damian gritted his teeth and moaned in pain as he held his arm.

 "I know you hate me already! Okay I get it!" Damian yelled at the dark night sky as he felt tears of pain falling down his tanned face freezing. He scowled at them, how pathetically weak he had become.

 He lifted himself of the frozen ground, 'first I get yelled at and hit by my father, then I find myself freezing, now my arm is broken. It is settled then this is how I am going to die.' Damian thought to himself.

 He walked but with the blizzard it took about 30 minutes to get to Gotham but it looked as if he had lost his path because he came to the bad part of Gotham as Grayson called, like there was ever a good part of Gotham. 

This place was running with gangs, criminals and other insane people. They stared at him in interest but he kept his head down, he looked a lot like a homeless child because of the pale skin and small height and his clothes were now ripped from running into the forest with branches ripping his once valuable clothes. His backpack was frozen and covered in snow.

 They all looked away from him, he just looked like a starving, sad orphan which he guessed he was. There was probably nothing to steal from him, they thought.

 The neon lights from bars shined brightly as Damian found an alley. This will have to do he guessed, for now at least. 

If he walked into a motel asking to stay for a while with a thousand dollars in his hands, it would attract much unwanted attention and he did not want to be robbed or murdered tonight so the homeless orphan act had to be kept. 

He felt the hours of hunger from walking take effect, the hypothermia, the sadness and hopelessness, and the pain from his tired feet and broken arm. 

He cried as he felt his consciousness fading, fainting fast but he didn't hear was the footsteps of someone coming towards him.

 

////////

 

Jason grumbled as he swung from building to building, it was too damn cold to do anything. 

That damn blizzard made his favorite thing to do into his least and he would rather do what others were doing today, sitting and watching the snowfall while drinking hot chocolate.

 

 He had already stopped two armed robberies, five kidnaps and an attempted murder and all he wanted was to go home to sleep. 

He was about to swing to another building when he heard the sound of a child crying. He decided to investigate because it was usually just a lost kid but the cries sounded so sad and hopeless he just had to check it out. 

He jumped from the building to a window ledge then silently onto ground, Jason stood up and walked to the boy hunched over and whispered,"Hey kid, are you okay? Are you lost or-" but he stopped when he realized that the boy had fallen asleep. 

The kid looked like an orphan which he saw plenty off in this city, he had tatters and ripped clothes, small height and weight and couple of scars. 

He picked up the slepping boy going to take him to an orphanage he had seen when he realized how familiar the boy looked. He took the hood of from the boys head and almost gasped.

Damian, his bratty demon brother, was the boy. He frowned confused by the current situation. 'Why was Damian here? Why did he look like he lived on the streets? Why was he crying? Was this even possible?' He thought to himself, millions of questions running through his mind.

He decided to bring Damian to one of his safe house. Jason kicked the door open and dropped his little brother on his couch after closing the door. He removed his mask and began to work on Damian. 

He removed Damian's jacket and shirt and was shocked at what he found, Damian looked like he had a broken arm and much worse severe hypothermia. 

He's eyes widened in shock as he rushed Damian to his infirmary and hooked him up to an IV and started to put a heating blanket on him while also bandaging his arm. 

He looked at the abnormally slow beeping of heart monitor and couldn't shake of the feeling of worry, Damian's temperature was way too low and if he had tried and helped himself he would’ve probably died the next day. 

Jason was about to pick Damian of the bed to take him to Bruce or a hospital when Damian's eyes fluttered lazily open and he groaned out, "Todd?"

 Jason did not expect that and he was sure he almost had a heart attack right then and there, "Shit kid, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!! I don't want to die again, thank you very much!" Jason yelled. 

Damian rolled his eyes at his dramatics and tried to sit up but fell down from the pain, Jason rushed over to help him. 

Damian was at the very least confused, he just went to sleep in that alley and wakes up in one of Todd's safe houses. "What am I doing here, Todd?" He asked the said person.

 "Well I was patrolling and I found you sleeping in an alley with a broken arm and severe hypothermia, please care to explain?" Jason asked wanting very badly some answers so he could just drop off the brat to Bruce and get to his hot chocolate. 

Damian's mouth went in a straight line and his eyes narrowed stubbornly, "I do no have to tell you anything! Just let me g-" 

Jason jumped up and pushed Damian back into the bed, "No can do, little brat. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what happened?" 

Damian just glared at him and shook his head, Jason rolled his eyes and gat up raising his hands, "Okay then I guess you're staying in this room until you decide to tell." 

Jason started leaving the room when Damian yelled, "Fine!" 

He smirked but put a mask of innocence and turned around,"What made you change your mind?" He asked innocently and smirked while Damian glared and whispered," Well if I have to tell, me and father had an argument and I might have left."

 Jason's eyebrows raised and he snickered, "Oh come on, we've all had fights with Bruce even Dickie-bird! There's no need to run away, you could ignore him for a week I mean that's what I d-"

 Jason began but was inturrrepted by an annoyed baby bat, "Todd stop your unnecessary rambling! It wasn't just any old argument, fathe- I mean Bruce said some h-hurtful things, okay?" Damian whispered with badly masked hurt in his voice and he lowered his head as to not let Jason see his expression. 

Jason sat up looking interested with an unreadable expression like a mix of hate, sadness, understanding and anger, "Look Damian what exactly did he say?" Jason said, suspiciously.

Damian bit his lip as he tried to stop tears from running down his face," He said that he never wanted me to be born and he h-he-" but Damian broke off, not trusting his voice to stay level. He felt his heart ache and he knew it wasn’t from the pain.

Jason reached up and awkwardly placed an arm around the poor brat, this was one of the reasons out of many, many he disliked Bruce, he tried to console the crying child and whispered, "Look kid, I- I mean it’s ok, honestly, I pro-“ 

Damian swallowed and whispered, “He h-hit me..." 

Jason tensed as he felt raw anger flood his body and he breathed in deeply trying to control his anger and closed his eyes, he said coldly, "What?" 

Damian bit his lip and looked away from Jason, when he turned his head Jason saw a red mark on his brothers face and he choked with the overwhelming rage he felt.

Jason hated Bruce but now he was sure he despised the man, he hugged his little brother harder and Damian's bright green eyes blinked up at him and blushed, embarrassed by the display of affection, and whispered, "Please do not take me back to father, f-for at least right now." 

Jason looked at Damian and nodded solemnly, "Sure thing, kid.”

Damian smiled blankly and fell asleep whispering, "Thank you."

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characters don’t seem too OC
> 
> I love how awkward they are in this lmao awww


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know why it took me so long to update this since it’s already written lmao
> 
> ALSO this story contains a lot of Bruce bashing, but don’t worry he will eventually redeem himself ;)

It had been 5 days since Damian and Jason had had their conversation and Damian still hadn't woken up, Jason would be lying if he said that it didn’t worry him at all. He found himself constantly checking the kids vitals at least every 20 minutes before he realized and tried to make himself snap out of it. As you would’ve thought, it didn’t exactly work. 

He checked on Damian everyday to check his progress and he was, thankfully, doing better, his heart rate was a little slower and his temp was 2 degrees lower than normal but it was better than almost dying in the middle of the night. 

Jason, however, had something that deeply annoyed him, it made him want to claw his ears out everytime he heard it and throw it against the wall. It was Damian's freaking phone. 

It kept on ringing every half hour of every day because everyone decided that after 5 days of Damian being missing, they had to finally to act like they cared, and he was beginning to see why Damian said that no one cared for him. I mean people didn't even notice he was gone until probably Bruce told them. Every one called him at least once a day, Bruce, Dick, Tim, Cass, Babs, Alfred, and probably everyone on the Justice League, heck even Talia called once. 

It wasn’t just the ongoing calling at least 50 times a day that made him want to die, it was the ringtone.

Apparently someone (probably Dick, let’s just be honest here) thought it would be incredibly funny if every contact on the assassins’ phone rang with a different Britney Spears song.

He swore that if he heard “Hit Me Baby” “Oops, I Did It Again” or “Toxic”, one more time he would actually murder Dick.

They were all having a 'find Damian' meeting today and Jason decided he should go. He knew he promised to not tell anyone where Damian was but after hearing what Bruce had done to Dami he wanted to go up to that old man and curse him out right there.

Also if everyone found out why Dami had run away then maybe they would stop with the annoying calls before he ended up committing multiple arsons, again.

Jason put on his helmet and hopped in his bike, he wasn't worried about Damian waking up because his condition didn't seem to let him do taht, but still a seed of worry planted itself in his heart.

As he raced through the broken down streets, he thought of some good curse words to say at Bruce, rushing to the bat cave.

When he arrived, he parked his bike and took of the helmet, walking to the cave where he saw Bruce, Dick, Tim, Cass, Alfred, and was that Clark?, they all looked up at him when they heard the sound of the door closing.

"Jason! We’re so glad you came," Dick said, the bags in his eyes showed the exhaustion he felt, he must’ve not been able to sleep from the worry of his little brother. Jason though wasn't focusing on Dick and walked past him. 

He clenched his fist at his side and stomped up to Bruce and pushed him up against the wall. He stood in front of Bruce as the others tried to stop him by t he just shook them off. 

"You know what, Brucie? You never change, do you? You can never truly, _genuinely_ , care about someone other than your goddamn self!" Jason screamed in his face and Bruce's eyes widened but everyone else looked confused.

"Jason, please, calm down, violence isn’t necessary,” Cass said feeling as if something bad where about to happen.  Clark knew that he could push Jason off Bruce in a second but he also had that bad feeling in his gut and decided not to act at that moment.

Tim was scared he had never seen Jason this mad before.  Jason was fuming. Even if his eyes hid behind his red mask, everyone could tell they held burning hate and rage.  Dick being Dick was just really confused.

“Wow you haven't even told them about what made Damian run away did you? You’re pathetic.”’Jason yelled as everyone finally pulled him off.  "Bruce, what's going on?" Dick asked, deeper lines of worry etching themselves on his youthful face, and everyone couldn't blame him.

Bruce was worried for another reason, if everyone knew of what he had done to his son they would never listen to him again.

"First me and now you’re blood son? When will it end with you?" Jason fumed and Tim turned him around and said, "Woah Jay calm down. Tell us what happened."  Jason tried to calm down but found that he couldn't and wouldn't,"Well Damian and Bruce had an argument and Bruce decided that telling his son he didn't wish for him to be born was a good idea and if I know Dami any better than I know the brat probably told him some clever comeback because this lunatic went up and slapped him!" 

Everything was silent, Tim was shocked, Cass was angry, Alfred was disappointed and Dick was horrified,"Why would you do that! He's only 10 for heavens sake!" Dick whispered.  They all looked at Bruce with terror and disappointment.

"When the baby bat decides to run away, which I don't blame him for, I find him sleeping in an alley with a broken arm and hypothermia so bad I didn't know if he would survive the night!" Jason yelled, fists still clenched. Everyone's anger towards Bruce multiplied and they just felt worried about what happened to their baby bat.

"Oh my god, Dami. Jay, is he alright?" Dick yelled in concern and everyone nodded too.  "Yeah he's fine but when he woke he started crying like he had just lost everything and, I don't know about you, but when I see a stubborn and annoyingly sarcastic boy like Damian cry I become very concerned. He never cries or rarely shows any emotion at all for that matter! He knew you all didn't care about him and I think only Dick truly did but Dick’s been busy in Blüdhaven, Tim with his team, Cass in China, and Stephanie on a mission. So Damian was alone, surrounded by people who hated him or never cared to begin with!"  All the others put their heads down in shame.

Jason started to walk away, his anger becoming too much to handle, when a voice stopped him," Keep the little brat safe, will you?” He turned to the voice and to his surprise it was Tim.

Jason smiled slightly and said, "Always." He jumped on his motorcycle and drove off, everyone smiled after him but their expressions changed into ones of hate and anger as they turned are around and glared at Bruce. Bruce gulped and thought ,'Oh no!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it, I also hope the characters don’t seem too OC :(
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, feel free to leave a judo and comment if you’d like to :) I’d appreciate it

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this story back in 2016 and I originally posted it on Wattpad, it pretty popular there and it was my first ever fanfiction, so now that I got an ao3 account I’m moving all my stories here also, to reach a wider audience :)
> 
> I’m revising all of the chapters too since when I wrote this I was an overdramatic middle school edge lord (which I secretly still am) 
> 
> Sorry if it was short, plz comment


End file.
